Of Judas And Tales
by chrysrie
Summary: "Here there be monsters, by which I mean you." Chasing shadows with a someone with a vendetta after him, things take a toll when Captain Jack Sparrow discover buried secrets as he learns how one person's actions can create a deep impact on those of others. And how one can be lost or found, how fates can be changed, and the monsters lurking in our souls.
1. Prologue

_ "Hope is the thing with feathers_  
_That perches in the soul_  
_And sings the tune without the words_  
_And never stops at all."_  
_- Emily Dickson_

**Prologue**

The dark space with a heavy atmosphere was all it took for the pirate to rush about the dimly-lit corridor towards the room ahead. Jack could no longer take it and he quickened his pace as he glanced around in fear, half-expecting a Pelegosto to jump at him any moment, thanks to his past experience in the Island of Pelegostos.

A few more steps until he finally reached the door and upon doing so, he let out a sigh of relief though the fear was still there. He just couldn't quite put his finger on it; he knew that something was terribly wrong. And he was worried. He pinched the bridge of his nose before taking a breathe then bumping his fist a few times against the wooden door.

Silence. A breathe escapes his lips as it frosts in the air. Cold darkness.

Then a loud bang from inside the room. Jack jumped back in surprise. _What in Davy Jones' beard is going on?_ Unable to ignore his curiosity, he gripped the doorknob and turned. Much to his surprise, it was unlocked. He pushed it forward and peeked in only to see havoc and fury.

Inside was an old Chinese pirate flinging papers and other things about towards the wall while what seemed to be cursing in his mother tongue. Jack had a hunch that the translation would not be pleasant to hear. He pushed the door further only to make it creak, causing the Chinese to throw a dagger in his direction for the sake of self defense. The blade hit the wall, just right beside Jack's ear. He frowned and stood still for a moment in shock before reaching for his ear only to see a drop of blood on his finger when he withdrew his hand to see. "Ye nicked it." he complained with another frown.

"Better nicked than cut off." the man replied before throwing an inkwell at the wall once again, splattering ink all over the wall and the carpet-covered floor. _What a pity,_ Jack thought as he watched. "Ye mind explaining what's happenin' in here?"

The Chinese gave him a glare before finally plopping down on his desk, his head in his hands. "When did I send you a message?" he then suddenly asked, out of the blue, without looking at Jack.

Jack looked up at the ceiling. Indeed, when did he receive the letter? Even his own mind betrayed him as he tried his best to remember. He failed nonetheless and instead took a guess. "Three weeks ago?"

"One month ago, pinhead." the Chinese corrected with a grumpy expression painted on his face. "And what was it about?"

The captain snapped his fingers in delight with a smirk on his lips. "The Mao Kun Map; navigational to the Land of the Dead." he replied enthusiastically, glowing with pride for remembering.

"Aye." the man replied with a nod, looking up at Jack. "And ye should have come two weeks ago!"

His temper sudden flaring made Jack flinch and raise an eyebrow in surprise. "Give me a reasonable reason why I should 'ave come two weeks ago." he retorted, staring at him with confusion.

The Chinese glared at him with hard eyes and a stern look on his face. "What do you think am I looking for?"

"The charts?"

"Aye, them charts. Because they're gone!" he suddenly shouted.

At his reply, Jack felt his heart sank. After all his excitement, he suddenly felt empty, dismayed and shocked. "Wha- Ye can't be serious." he said in a weak voice, fearing that what the just heard was true. And if it was-

Another glare from the man. "So my room is not enough proof?" he replied gesturing around the messy room, with stacks of books on the floor and ink-covered papers scattered everywhere. The sight strained Jack's eyes as he looked around him in disappointment.

The captain's head fell as he processed what he just heard. No, it was not possible. He just couldn't quit after all he had done, after he got his hopes high. There must be another way... and a reason as to why and how the charts disappeared.

He swallowed before looking at the Chinese to manage one word despite the dilemma he was going through at the moment. "How?"

The man ruffled his hair in exasperation, sweat on his forehead. "I was told earlier that the servant boy came in earlier though was seemed suspicious was that young man didn't even lift his chin, as if he wanted to hide his face. So there's a possibili-"

Jack stepped forward at his words and stopped him midsentence, a hopeful look on his face with something twinkling in his eyes. Did his ears pick up the right words? "Damned lad took it?"

He shrugged. "W-well, probably?"

"Describe 'im."

"Eh, wore a hat. Typical attire with black hair, tied back."

And with that, Jack ran out of the room, his eyes set on a new goal and his spirit soaring high. It was going to be like the old times, he knew, and he was excited. At least, that was how he saw it, just like the old times.

* * *

Author's Note: Technically, a rewrite of my old FanFic but better, way better I swear. Reviews will be greatly appreaciated as they motivate me to post the next chapter the chance I get. Criticism is welcome, hate is not.


	2. Here And There

_"But in the end one needs more courage to live than to kill himself."_  
_- Albert Camus_

**Chapter One: Here And There**

Imagine her, just weeks ago. Chapped lips and ruffled locks of hair, crying out in despair for help. Near death in the heat as her voice cracked in the middle or a cry. So different from now, very different. As she kicked a man out of the captain's cabin as grunt left her lips, the man giving a cry of help and pain as she loomed above him.

"You know what happens when you try to plan a mutiny on my ship with no one supporting you, right? You are hanged!" she spat at him as the crew mate struggled to his, earning stares from the others aboard the ship. "I-I-"

"I what? I am sorry? Do you know what happens to traitors in stories? They are hanged! Hanged until their feet stop twitching, as their soul leaves their body. Hanged until they breathe their last breathe, until their eyes pop out! You should have been the wiser!" she shouted at him, the fool cowering in shame. Angelica even thought she saw him blink back tears. Coward, she thought. "But lucky for you, you're on my ship. And not a man's. For sure, they would have hanged you by now. Or worse, who knows." the Latina sighed, turning her back at him as she paced away before motioning her first mate to approach her.

"Drop him off Tortuga once we dock." she whispered discreetly, getting a nod from the woman as a reply. The brunette cast her crew mate a glance behind her shoulder only to see him with his head bowed down, probably in shame. At this, she gave a sigh cue a roll of her eyes.

This was Angelica now. The captain of the ship she was in.

* * *

They saw her by the beach, wallowing in the waves half-dead and sick with fever. Blood-red eyes with a dry throat, barely able to mutter but a single word. They took pity in her, brought her in, and took care of her.

In a matter of weeks, she was healed physically. But no one but herself knew that she still wasn't healed inside. Her soul had a crack on it, smothered with lies and revenge. And no matter what she did, nothing could mend.

During the moments before the sun rose, Angelica sometimes wondered whether time healed all wounds, no matter how big or deep or irreparable they seem.

Her stay on the ship as a crew mate was a month. Then one day, she spotted a little sparrow by the edge of the ship. It stayed on the ship for a week. Her mind wandered: Why do birds stay in the same place when they can fly around the world?

Then she asked herself the same thing.

Angelica challenged the captain with only one person supporting her and that person was the woman who stands as her first mate presently. She won and even though it was hard for her to admit, she couldn't have done it without Jack's teaching.

The very thought of him made her emotions clash. Made her cringe. Ache for him. And bitter.

And bitterness evokes revenge.

* * *

"Will someone spare me from this galling heat?"

"Go stand under a shed."

Jack followed his first mate's advice, rushing to the first shed his eyes spotted before removing his fat and fanning himself with it. His free hand reached to touch his right ear, his fingers feeling for the small wound where the knife had nicked it earlier.

"As much as I hate to a'mit it, Gibbs, we must go find someone kind enough to let us be part o' their crew. As far as I can see, it's the most effective way to get ourselves ship."

"Like that time with Blackbeard? Humor me, Jack. When ye told me what happened, I couldn't have thought of someone else more foolish that ye-"

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs. This is why I refuse to tell ye stories and prefer ye come with me. But alas, that scraggly-beard deprived ye of me. But I assure ye that such won't be repeated."

"But what about the saying 'History repeats itself'?" his first mate retorted.

"I choose not to repeat it. I am the master of me own fate." Jack concluded, stretching his arms wide before proceeding to go inside the shop the shed belonged to. Gibbs followed suite.

Confidently, the captain strode towards the counter, the inside of the tiny shop curiously quiet and empty save the two pirates, the old man behind the counter, and a young lad in the corner with his hat lowered to cover his eyes; four people all in all.

"Say," Jack began, clearing his throat to catch the attention of the old man. "Do ye make certain exceptions? Take me asking ye to keep me coat and hat for a little while." he grinned.

The old man silently stared at him, lost in thought as he considered. "Free?"

"Bloody no! Say you'll agree not! I wager that the man has a penny or two in his pocket." the lad in the corner said before Jack could provide a reply, resulting the captain to give a roll of his brown hues as Gibbs gave a shrug of his shoulders. The old man place his hand forward, palm open. "I'll keep it as long as there be payment."

Two minutes later, the duo emerged out of the shop with Jack in his typical attire, minus his tricorne hat and his coat.

"Why'd you do that, by the way?" Gibbs broke the silence.

"No crew mate wears such. A hat and a coat? Hardly be able to blend in the crowd.

In the distance, the sing-song call of a man could be heard for kilometers, his words specifically asking for new crew mates as soon as possible. And the moment the sound reached Jack's ears, a smirk curled on his lips.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm really sorry if this came out so late as I had lacked time. Reviews are greatly appreciated; send me your thoughts, recommendations, or criticism. It'd really make my day. After all, it only takes a few minutes.


End file.
